He Likes Me?
by bleedforyou
Summary: Harry likes Draco. Draco likes Harry. What's stopping them from shagging! Each other, of course. Written for Halloween Challenge in hd seasons. slash. sex. non-epilogue compliant.


**Title: **He likes me? (part 2 of 2)  
**Summary:** Harry likes Draco. Draco likes Harry. What's stopping them from shagging? Each other, of course.  
**Author: bleedforyou1  
Prompt:**Graveyard, scream  
**Word Count:**1,575  
**Rating:**R  
**Warning:**slash. sex. fluff.  
**Author Notes: **Thanks so much to **aj-socks** for an amazing beta job! SHE IS FREAKING AWESOME. Written for Prompt 10 & 11 on the 13 Smutty Nights of Halloween on hd_seasons. 

Draco turned, his eyes narrowing at Harry in a spectacularly sexy fashion. He bit down on his bottom lip and winked, all saucy and dramatic. He smirked when he saw Harry's jaw muscle jump, indicating his clenched teeth. Walking over, he tossed his arms around Harry's shoulders casually and leaned in, nuzzling his nose against Harry's.

"I want you so much…" Draco whispered, trailing his nails against the nape of Harry's neck, causing Harry to flinch from the ticklish feeling.

"You can have me," Harry whispered, dragging his lips across Draco's softly to make him tremble. Harry's finger started at Draco's collarbone, zigzagging slowly down until he traced Draco's belly-button. "Draco…"

"Yes…"

"Draco…"

"More…"

"Draco! Wake up, already!"

Draco woke with a start, his eyesight blurry in the harsh light. He blinked profusely and felt drool on his chin. Quickly wiping it off, he looked around for the person who had been shaking him awake.

"You are such a spoiled little princess! It took me ten minutes to wake you up!" Granger was saying, pulling back the curtains of his bed.

"Granger? What the—what time is it?" Draco mumbled, looking at the clock on the wall of the Slytherin dormitory.

"It's time for you to get up! We have to start decorating for the Halloween party and there are so many things to do, and you were supposed to bewitch the pumpkins in the great hall, which you haven't done, and—"

"For the love of Merlin—Granger, just shut up for a moment, will you? I'm not even fully awake yet and you're yelling at me."

"Well, it's not my fault you chose to be so lazy and sleep in—"

"It's Sunday! Would you chill out? Bloody hell, woman. How does Weasley survive with you?" Draco mumbled, getting out of bed and pulling on his robe over his pants.

"Don't even start with me, Draco. Merlin knows why you signed up to even help with this party. Just get ready and come down to the Great Hall in fifteen minutes. Did you hear me? Fifteen minutes—don't spend forever on your hair or whatever—"

Rolling his eyes, Draco slammed the door of the bathroom, effectively silencing Granger.

"Fifteen minutes, Malfoy!"

Or not.

"That looks crooked, Harry," Hermione said behind him. Harry rolled his eyes and corrected the banner with a flick of his wand, waiting for her approval.

"Much better. Will you help me get these candles lit?"

"Sure thing…where is Malfoy?" Harry asked, looking around the several volunteers in the Great Hall for a glimpse of shiny blonde hair.

"I'm sure he'll be down in a bit…I told him fifteen minutes, but when does he ever listen?"

"He listens to me," Harry grinned. He had been truly surprised when Draco had accepted to volunteer for the Halloween Party this year. He had only asked because he wanted to spend a bit more time with Draco, since they had only become friends a few months ago.

"Of course he does. You're both so in love, it's not even a joke," Ron muttered, walking over to help with the candles. Hermione had forced him to volunteer also.

"Excuse me?" Harry spluttered. "We are _not_ in love. We're just friends!"

"Harry, please stop pretending, already," Hermione said, sounding exasperated.

"I am not pretending! I don't have feelings for Malfoy!" He bit his lip, looking away.

"Right. You're about to jump his bones every time you see him—I see your eyes glazing over every time he steps into the room."

"Hermione!" Harry felt himself flush, remembering the night before when he fantasized about Draco as he wanked. "I do not—"

"Harry, you should just ask him to be your date to the Halloween party," Ron said, smirking at his best friend.

"Oh shut up, Ron. I can not ask Draco—"

"Can't ask Draco what?"

Harry turned to see Draco entering the Great Hall, staring at Harry with a curious expression.

"Uh… Ask you if you think I should be a werewolf for tonight's party. Ha, ha. Like, you know… how awesome would it be?"

"Well…If you could make it look legitimate, I suppose it could work," Draco said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, for sure…" Harry muttered, about to slap himself for his idiocy. "I have to go…work on Potions homework. See you guys later tonight."

He walked away quickly, hoping his blush had gone down.

"I didn't think we even had potions homework," Draco said, turning to Granger and Weasley.

"We don't," Weasley shrugged. "Harry's being a total weirdo."

"Ron, stop it. He's just nervous."

"Nervous? About what?" Draco asked.

"Nervous about telling you he's obsessed with—" Granger smacked Weasley upside the head to make him stop talking.

"Obsessed with…his costume," Granger claimed. "That's it. He's nervous about his costume."

"Right…I don't believe you. Either tell me what's going on or I'll…"

"You'll what, Malfoy?" Weasley scowled.

"I'll tell Lavender Brown that you want her back."

"Draco," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Stop being obnoxious."

"A Malfoy cannot be obnoxious. Just tell me!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Just tell me!"

"Stop whining, I'm not going to—"

"Hermione!"

Hermione suddenly stopped lighting candles and turned to Draco. In the last three months of their rocky friendship, he had never called her by her first name. Even Weasley stopped what he was doing and looked at Draco in astonishment.

"Harry really likes you, Draco," Hermione sighed. "He has for a while, and I know you like him too."

"I don't…he doesn't…but—" Draco stammered. "He really likes me?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "He does, but he's too nervous to tell you because of the past. Just make the first move, will you?"

"I don't—"

"Don't even deny the fact that you like him too, Malfoy," Ron glared at him. "We all know you do. Except Harry. Even I know, and I'm completely oblivious."

"I'm walking away now."

Draco did just that—he spent the rest of the day thinking about Potter as he helped with the Halloween decorations. He thought about "making the first move" as Hermione said, but he didn't know how to go about it.

Just as he strung up the last of the popcorn strings, he saw Potter stride into the hall, staring directly at Draco.

"I want to go on a date with you. Will you go to the Halloween party with me?"

Draco stared at him for a moment, his eyes widening.

"Er…what? Okay. I guess. I mean, yes, I will go to the Halloween party with you."

Harry's heart thudded faster and he grinned—most likely looking like a lunatic. "Great. That's…yeah, great. I'll just go get ready. Oh—do you want to meet here, or…?"

"Yes, we can meet here. At eight. Are you really going as a werewolf?"

"Huh? Oh, er, no. I'm going as a Quidditch player. What about you?"

"It's a surprise," Draco smiled.

"Okay," Harry smiled back.

They stared at each other for a few more minutes before Harry realized he probably looked like an idiot, simply staring at the boy.

"Er, I should go…potions homework."

"Harry—we don't have potions homework."

"Right. Er…"

"Go get ready for the party, and I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay. Can I just-?"

Harry paused before leaning over and giving Draco a hug, squeezing him and then letting go. He kissed Draco's blushing cheek before walking away.

"See you later," Harry called, feeling proud of himself.

"Bye," Draco whispered. When Harry turned one last time, he saw Draco touch his cheek with a small smile on his face.

The Halloween Party would be an ultimate success, as Hermione claimed it. To Draco, it really didn't matter, because all he could think about was the fact that tonight was his first date with Harry.

Feeling jittery, Draco finally went to go get ready for the party in his dormitory. Imagining Harry in a Quidditch uniform, Draco pulled on his own costume and fixed his hair.

"Don't you look dashing?" Blaise said from behind Draco.

"What do you want, Zabini?" Draco drawled, standing in front of the mirror.

"Oh, nothing…just to hear about your new _boy toy_."

Draco clenched his teeth and let go, knowing that Blaise was simply stringing him up.

"Why, jealous?" Draco raised an eyebrow, turning to look at the dark skinned boy.

"No…simply curious. How long are you going to play with this one before you break his heart, Draco?" Blaise's eyes narrowed. "We all know you don't keep promises very well…"

"I do believe I never promised you anything. I told you from the start that I was into Potter—not you."

"It wasn't fair of you to simply use me as an experiment and then dump me when we got back to Hogwarts and Potter started talking to you."

"You've known how I felt about him all summer!"

"Yeah, I've known how much of a little slut you are. You screamed _Potter's_ name when I sucked your—"

"It's not my fault you offered to experiment with me."

"Fine, whatever. It's not like I care—I'll find someone else to fuck. Heaven knows you wouldn't let me have you."

"Excuse me for wanting to give my virginity to someone who actually cares about me." As he said it, Draco's stomach clenched with the feeling of giving his virginity to Harry.

"We'll see if Potter cares about you. He's probably just using you—"

"Don't _say_ that!" Draco screamed. "Shut the fuck up, because you don't know anything! You self-centered prick! Harry's too good to use me and just throw me away, even if I deserve it. So just stay the hell away from the both of us, Blaise!"

Blaise stood there for a moment, his eyes widening at Draco before walking out of the room. Draco's harsh breathing calmed down somewhat and he sat down on the bed, turning his face back towards the mirror.

He truly was a pirate. Stealing Harry was like stealing the best treasure in the world—and he knew he didn't deserve a coin of it.

"Where is he?" Harry muttered to Hermione, glancing at the Great Hall doors every few moments. "He said to be here by 8, and it's…damn, it's already 8:15."

"I'm sure he'll be here any minute, Harry, calm down…you are driving me crazy!"

"I'm sorry, but what if he changed his mind? What if he really doesn't like me—Oh…" Harry trailed off, his eyes finally landing on the one person he wanted to see all night.

"What, is the idiot here or—" Hermione stopped suddenly as well, surprised at Draco's costume.

Draco walked in with a strut that only a Malfoy could produce—a confident gait that lead him towards Harry with a mischievous flicker in his gray eyes. His body was wrapped into a sexy pirate costume, complete with rags and torn clothing and a traditional hat atop his blond locks.

Harry salivated over the sliver of chest that showed clearly under Draco's jacket and by the time Draco came up to him, Harry was slightly out of breath.

"Potter…don't you make a dashing Quidditch player? However, you should know for future use, that I hate Puddlemere United. Ugh," Draco shook his head.

"You look…great. I love pirates now," Harry grinned.

"You love pirates now?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "That's horrible, but I'll take it as a compliment. Shall we dance?"

"Er, well…I would, but I can't really dance very well, so…"

"Nonsense. This kind of dancing is easy—it's not like it's a slow dance. Come on," Draco said, pulling at Harry's hand.

They walked over to the back of the Great Hall, where the music was louder and the light was dimmer, in order to illuminate the dancers' moves. Most of the dancers were older students, so the dancing was not quite as appropriate—especially there were only a few professors and none of them were really interrupting unless something dangerous was happening.

"Draco, I really can't—"

"Ssh." Draco put his finger against Harry's lips, smiling slightly. "Just…move with me, okay?"

Harry nodded, staring into Draco's eyes as they started to move together, swaying with the music. Enlightened by the light feeling of rhythm flowing within him, Harry took a chance and placed his hands on Draco's hips, pulling him closer.

"Mm, perfect," Draco whispered into his ear. "See? You're wonderful."

"Only because you're here," Harry said. "After the next song, can we go outside? I want to walk with you…"

The next song that came on was faster than the last, so Draco pulled away, leading Harry outside the Great Hall and through the large gates. Once they made it outside in the crisp autumn air, Harry found it much easier to breathe, considering how hot Draco made him during the dancing.

"I'm glad you asked me to the party," Draco said, weaving his fingers through Harry's.

"Really? Good. I was pretty…well, I was nervous about it. I've liked you for a while, but I didn't know what to do because I didn't want to ruin our friendship—"

"You ramble so much, Potter!" Draco laughed. "Shut up and kiss me."

And Harry did.

With all the strength he could muster, he pulled Draco close underneath the stars and the bright moon, curling his arms around him. Leaning in, Harry brushed his lips hesitantly over Draco's at first, shocked when Draco put his hand on Harry's neck to hold him there as he snogged the life out of him.

"Mmm, Draco," Harry whispered against Draco's lips. "Wanted this…so long."

"No," Draco suddenly said, pushing at Harry's shoulders with force. "I can't—I shouldn't be doing this."

"What? What are you talking about? I thought you wanted this…?" Harry asked, his breathing heavy.

"I do…Merlin, I want it so bad. But I shouldn't. You deserve so much better, Harry—a prince, not a pirate. I can't…" Draco broke off, staring out into the fields.

"Draco, I don't understand. What do you mean I deserve better? What type of rubbish is that?"

"It's not rubbish! How can you say you like me when you know of all the bad things I've done?"

"Because I know you're not like that anymore! I don't know how to explain it—you're just so different! You're better and more…you're just perfect."

"No," Draco shook his head. "_You're_ perfect. And being with me will ruin you."

"Draco Malfoy," Harry growled, frustrated. "You are the one I want—you make me feel like a normal person. And if you can't accept that I want you the way you are, then this will never work. Don't you want it to work?"

"I do! But…what if it goes in the graveyard?"

"What? I would never kill you!"

Draco looked at him, surprised. "Oh, no…'goes in the graveyard' is like a wizard saying. It just means…goes wrong, or goes badly."

"Oh…Draco, just—come here," Harry said, pulling Draco back into his arms. "Look. I want a pirate…a sexy, blonde pirate. Not some stupid prince who will just use me for my fame. I want your attitude and sleeping-in habits, and I want you to just accept me for who I am. If that goes to the graveyard…we'll have the most fun possible before it does, yeah?"

Draco looked up at Harry, emotion clouding his eyes. "I knew there was a big reason I love you…"

Draco kissed Harry with vigor, wrapping his arms and legs around the man. Harry grunted in surprise with the added weight of the blonde before lowering them down into the grass.

Harry's thoughts drifted away along with their clothes and their inhibitions as they lay there, naked in the moonlight.

"Wait," Draco gasped, pulling his wand out. He muttered a few charms to force the tree above them to bend, effectively covering their bodies from peering eyes.

"Impressive," Harry mumbled, licking his way down Draco's body. "Love a man who can handle his wand."

"Watch me handle _your_ wand, Harry," Draco laughed, flipping them over so he could be on top. Before Harry could reply, Draco was already swallowing him, engulfing him in his hot mouth.

"Fuck!" Harry screamed, cursing in the wind. "Draco!"

Draco hummed on purpose, sending vibrations through Harry's cock. In a few more moments, Harry was coming down Draco's throat, shouting hoarse cries of pleasure.

Wiping his chin, Draco grinned as he crawled up to kiss Harry.

"Mm, I think I forgot to say it out loud…" Harry muttered.

"You've been pretty loud, Harry."

"No, I mean…I didn't say I love you too. Out loud. Because…I do."

"Oh. Well, that's…brilliant."

Draco bit down on his lip, staring at Harry in wonder.

"Will you make love to me then?" Draco asked, nuzzling his nose against Harry's.

"I…yes. Let's go up to the dorms. I want to have you in a soft bed."

"Okay. That sounds wonderful…Oh, and Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"It's always been you. No matter what Blaise or anyone else says—always you."


End file.
